


Twas the Night Before Christmas....

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hiddlesworth, Holidays, Inspired by Poetry, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgy, Rhyme Sex, Rhyming, Twas the Night Before Christmas, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the poem, "The Night Before Christmas" and turned it into a night of sex between Hiddlesworth and the Winchester boys.  It rhymes and everything :) It includes my 2 favorite pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Christmas....

Twas the night before buttsex and all through the bed

 not a creature was stirring, except those giving head.

The balls were all hung on the men with great care

 in hopes that penetration soon would be there.

The men were all nestled all snug with their baes

with visions of blow jobs for days and for days

With nipping and sucking and gentle love bites

 to keep them all warm on those cold winters nights 

When outside the house there arose a great noise,

 a sound that awoke our hot sleeping boys

Away to the door Tom flew like a flash,

 with Chris on his heels in a fast late night dash

But who could it be at their front door so late!

Was it Santa or elves to appear on this date?

When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,

But a sexy Dean, and his Sammy dear!

With a tall muscular body, begging to be licked

They knew in a moment they wanted Sam's dick

And Dean with his green eyes so bright and horny

They figured it was time for a Christmas orgy!

Tom giggled hehehe and covered his blush

While Chris felt his insides just turn into mush

'Twas Wincest's turn to survey these fine men

So we'll go through describing these hot men again.

They first oggled Tom who was lean with dark hair

With a smile so bright it made you aware

And Chris in his blondness and chiseled body

Those piercing blue eyes just made him a hottie

They grabbed the two brothers by their wrists so tight

They all knew they were in for a rough sexy night

They ran to the bedroom cocks already erect

It isn't a wonder that no man had slept.

They started with rope, Sam tied to the bed

While Dean took his time, just teasing the head

And Tom's long hands fingered as he made out with Chris

And Chris stroked Dean’s hair so no one was missed.

Sam’s eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

Dean’s cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

Chris's droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And Tom’s giant cock was as white as the snow.

Chris's bottom lip Dean held tight in his teeth,

And the cum, it encircled his head like a wreath.

Sam had a broad face and a tight chiseled belly,

That shook when Tom tickled it, like a bowlful of jelly!

They fucked all night long, just sexy as hell

Their moans and whines as sharp as a bell

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave them the pleasure that's desired in bed

Soon dicks were in holes, and thrusting galore

Making all the boys cry "yes, fuck yes more!"

All sweating and glistening they held on tight

And fucked and made love all through this holy night

They finally stopped after hours of sex

Their muscles too tired to ripple and flex

But they cuddled and snuggled, oh sexy sight

So merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!


End file.
